


1, 2, 3rd Gym!

by uwu_neon



Series: haikyuu!! fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), akaashi is suffering, bokuto can't spell concern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_neon/pseuds/uwu_neon
Summary: text fic but it's just tsukki and akaashi suffering while bokuto and kuroo cause itoh and lev and hinata are there tootake this however you please, but just know that’s there’s never a dull day in this chat
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev & Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei
Series: haikyuu!! fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985242
Kudos: 35





	1. bokuto-san's emo mode over text | CHAT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which bokuto and kuroo think it’s a good idea to make a group chat with the 3rd gym boys, and chaos ensues within the first day

**BOKUTO KŌTARŌ added KUROO TETSURŌ, AKAASHI KEIJI, TSUKISHIMA KEI, HAIBA LEV, and HINATA SHŌYŌ into a group chat**

**BOKUTO KŌTARŌ changed everyone's nicknames <\b>**

****

the bestest ace (bokuto) | HEY HEY HEY

tangerine (hinata) | hi everyone!!!  
tangerine | what is this???

kind senpai (kuroo) | well i'm glad you asked chibi-chan.  
kind senpai | this is a group chat so we can stay in touch outside of our training camps.

bonsai tree (lev) | this sounds like a great idea!!!  
bonsai tree | now i can keep track of how much taller i get than hinata!!!

tangerine | hey!!! that's not nice!!!

kind senpai | now now, there's no need to fight.

bonsai tree | 👁👄👁

tangerine | 👁👄👁

kind senpai | don't give me that look!

the bestest ace | AKAASHIIIIIIII

bestest setter (akaashi) | Yes, Bokuto-san?

the bestest ace | do ya like the name i gave you 😄😄

bestest setter | Yes I do. Thank you Bokuto-san.

the bestest ace | YOURREEE WELCOME!!! HEY HEY HEY!!!!

bonsai tree | wait i don't like my name :(

the bestest ace | well i am the best senpai so my name choosing skills is clearly superior over everyone

tangerine | i like my name bokuto-senpai!!!

the bestest ace | he called me senpai 🥺

kind senpai | i thought i was best senpai?

the bestest ace | no, you're KIND senpai 

kind senpai | ah, yes i am. 🖐😌

bonsai tree | ...

tangerine | ...

kind senpai | you guys need to stop. 😒

tangerine | hey bokuto-san?

the bestest ace | yeah??

tangerine | why'd you start this group chat?

the bestest ace | it's so us third gym boys

kind senpai | (aka the best boys)

the bestest ace | can communicate!

tangerine | woah that's super cool!!!

the bestest ace | IKR!!! HEY HEY HEYY

bonsai tree | ur catchphrase is so cool :o

the bestest ace | I KNOW HAHAH  
the bestest ace | RIGHT AKAAAAASHI?!

bestest setter | Of course, Bokuto-san.

the bestest ace | 😁😁😁

tangerine | that's why you're the best senpai!!  
tangerine | wait... 

bonsai tree | 😬😬

tangerine | WAIT WAIT NO I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT KUROO-SAN

kind senpai | ah i see. i've been reduced to nothing.

tangerine | NOO IM SORRY 😭😭😭😭

the bestest ace | you're making hinata cry!!

tangerine | I PROMISE I DIDNT MEAN IT UH...  
tangerine | KUROO-SENPAI

kind senpai | ...  
kind senpai | it does feel nice when your underclassmen call you senpai.

tangerine | so i'm forgiven?

kind senpai | hmm...  
kind senpai | yes.

tangerine | YAY!

kind senpai | lev, you should be more like hinata.

bonsai tree | so you don't love me for who i am??? 😥

kind senpai | no.

bonsai tree | 😭  
bonsai tree | why are you so mean to me???

kind senpai | i'll be nice, once you learn how to receive.

bonsai tree | but hinata is not good either!

tangerine | hey!

kind senpai | yes but he's getting better.

bonsai tree | yeah but he's not growing any taller 😂 

megane-kun (tsukishima) | Yeah imagine being shorter than 6''.  
megane-kun | That's embarrassing lmao.

tangerine | TSUKISHIMAAAA  
tangerine | YOU TOO LEV! THATS NOT NICE!!

the bestest ace | MENGANE-KUNN

megane-kun | I don't like my name.

the bestest ace | TOO BADD

kind senpai | ah yes, i knew we were missing some snarky comments.

megane-kun | Wow bro, you got the whole squad laughing 😐.

kind senpai | respect your elders  
kind senpai | kids these days, so disrespectful. back in my day, kids were nicer and respected their upperclassmen, right bokuto?

the bestest ace | of course 😤😤😤

bestest setter | I don't mean to sound rude but...  
bestest setter | Kuroo-san, what's with the "back in my day," stuff?

kind senpai | because i'm older than you. you young people have no idea how good you have it.

megane-kun | Honestly, that makes no sense. But my mom said if I don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all.  
megane-kun | 🤐.

kind senpai | rude. 😤

tangerine | 👁👄👁

bonsai tree | 👁👄👁

kind senpai | not this again.

megane-kun | 👁👄👁.

kind senpai | NOT YOU TOO TSUKKI!  
kind senpai | that's it, i'm obviously not appreciated here. 🤧

the bestest ace | bro... 😥

kind senpai | sorry bro...

**KIND SENPAI has left the groupchat**

the bestest ace | NOOOOOO  
the bestest ace | BROO

bestest setter | Uh-oh.

tangerine | ?

the bestest ace | 😰😰😥😥😓😫😩😩😩😖😣😣😣😞😞😞

bonsai tree | what's wrong with bokuto-san?

bestest setter | Bokuto-san's emo mode... over text.

the bestest ace | 👯♂️♾🏃🏻♂️💨 😢😢😭

bestest setter | He said, "My bestest bro of all time left and now I'm sad."

megane-kun | You can understand that?

bestest setter | Yes.

tangerine | woah!! that's so impressive akaashi-san!

the bestest ace | 🥺➕🧑🏻📲🙇♂️🤩🥺

bestest setter | "Please add Kuroo back and say sorry. Pretty please?"

bonsai tree | i'll do it!!!

tangerine | yeah i feel bad so i'll say sorry!

megane-kun | Do I have to?

the bestest ace | 👓🧑🏼🥺

bestest setter | "Megane-kun, please?"

megane-kun | Only if you call me by my actual name.

the bestest ace | 🥺🌙

bestest setter | "Please, Tsukki?"

megane-kun | Well ig that's the best I'll get.  
megane-kun | Alright, I'll do it.

**BONSAI TREE added KIND SENPAI to the group's chat.**

tangerine | sorry kuroo-san!!

bonsai tree | sorry kuroo-san!

megane-kun | ...Sorry...

kind senpai | hmm, i accept your apology.

the bestest ace | HEY HEY HEY BRO!

kind senpai | BRO!  
kind senpai | SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU!!

the bestest ace | ITS ALRIGHT BRO!!

megane-kun | Huh, he's back to normal...

bestest setter | All in a days work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of 1, 2, 3rd Gym! 
> 
> If you're wondering where tsukishima's name comes from, "megane" means glasses in japanese, and in the haikyuu stage play bokuto calls him that!
> 
> anyways, give me ideas for future chapters!!


	2. leg is taller than hinata | CHAT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which hinata misspells a name and akaashi is pretty scary

the bestest ace | HEY HEY HEY!!!

megane-kun | Another day, more suffering

the bestest ace | DONT SAY TAHT MEGANE-KUN

megane-kun | *That  
megane-kun | And it's Tsukishima

the bestest ace | yeahyeah whatever :)

bestest setter | Good morning everyone.

the bestest ace | AKAAASHII

tangerine | bokuto-san!!!  
tangerine | akaashi-san!!!

the bestest ace | so my fellow volleyball players..  
the bestest ace | what are we doing today???

megane-kun | Staying home

tangerine | that sounds boring tsukki :((

megane-kun | Don't call me that

tangerine | well... since TSUKKI wants to be rude,

megane-kun | 😐

tangerine | today i'm going to practice some volleyball!

megane-kun | Don't you ever get tired of playing volleyball every single weekend?

tangerine | no because volleyball is fun!!

megane-kun | Of course you would say that

tangerine | HEY!

the bestest ace | NO ARGUING!!  
the bestest ace | this chat must be kept clean 😤

megane-kun | No

bestest setter | I agree. Please keep this chat free of any arguing.  
bestest setter | The people here are already a lively bunch and we don't need arguing to make it any worse.

megane-kun | Fine

the bestest ace | wha  
the bestest ace | WAIT A MINUTE

megane-kun | What?

the bestest ace | HOW COME U LISTNED TO AKAASHI AND NOT ME!

bestest setter | *Listened.

the bestest ace | thanks akaashi 😄  
the bestest ace | BUTNIM GETTING OFF TOPIC

megane-kun | Akaashi-san is sane and knows what he's doing

the bestest ace | b-but i know what i'm doing 🥺

megane-kun | Y'know i'll just shut up here because I don't want to see another "emo mode" over text

the bestest ace | 😦   
the bestest ace | RUDE!!!

megane-kun | Pack it up duolingo owl 🙄✋

the bestest ace | DUHFBFBFBSNSBFBBDBDB

tangerine | TSUKISHIMA!  
tangerine | YOU BROKE BOKUTO-SAN

megane-kun | Oops, my bad 😐

the bestest ace | current mood: spain without the s  
:,)

megane-kun | Okay

the bestest ace | GASPS

best senpai | sup you guys. 😏

tangerine | KUROO-SAN  
tangerine | wait where's lev?

best senpai | dunno, lol.

tangerine | aww, i wanted to talk with leg

best senpai | wait...

megane-kun | HAHA LEG?

tangerine | NO I MEANT LEV!!! MY PHONE AUTOCORRECTED IT 😭

the bestest ace | LOL HE PUT LEG 😂

bestest setter | Lol.

the bestest ace | wait did akaashi just use abbreviations 👁👄👁

BESTEST SETTER deleted a message!

bestest setter | No I didn't.

the bestest ace | wait wha-

megane-kun | Anyways, I'll just go back to the fact that Hinata just called Lev and leg

best senpai | 🦵🏻🏐  
best senpai | leg playing volleyball.

megane-kun | 🦵🏻 🍊   
megane-kun | Leg being taller than Hinata

tangerine | HEY

bonsai tree | hi guys!!!!  
bonsai tree | wait why are you talking about legs?  
bonsai tree | hol' up...

tangerine | IM SORRY LEV 😭

bonsai tree | i forgive you hinata   
bonsai tree | but i don't forgive tsukishima and kuroo-senpai for making fun of youre mistake 😠 

megane-kun | ... Chile anyways ✨

best senpai | *your.

bonsai tree | HEY! 😠

bestest setter | Guys, what did I say?

bonsai tree | ...sorry

megane-kun | Sorry

best senpai | sorry..

the bestest ace | wHATT!?!!?  
the bestest ace | how come all of you listen to akaashi but not me :(((  
the bestest ace | even you kuroo!?! :(

best senpai | sorry bro, but akaashi is scary when he's mad.

megane-kun | ^^^

bonsai tree | ya!

the bestest ace | 😧 😭

megane-kun | Nope, not today

MEGANE-KUN has left the chat!

bestest setter | If i have to sit through this, so do you.

BESTEST SETTER has added MEGANE-KUN to the chat!

megane-kun | Ugh

bestest setter | Bokuto-san, you need to calm down.

the bestest ace | b-but...

bestest setter | Bokuto-san.

the bestest ace | ...

megane-kun | Back talk?

kind senpai | it's quiet ain't no back talk 😤.

megane-kun | Ew, don't finish my meme sentence

kind senpai | eye- okay then.

bestest setter | Tsukishima.

megane-kun | ...

bonsai tree | WAIT HOWD THIS TURN INTO AKAASHI-SAN VS EVERYONE ELSE

kind senpai | idk lol.

bestest setter | Everyone, please go do something productive. It's too early for me to deal with all the madness right now.

kind senpai | ok-

megane-kun | Fine by me

bonsai tree | awwwwwwwww, okay :(

the bestest ace | b-but

bestest setter | No buts, Bokuto-san.

the bestest ace | finE :(((((

tangerine | aWWW i dont wanna!!

bestest setter | ...  
bestest setter | Hinata, please check your private messages.

tangerine | ? okay

bokuto-san | uh-oH

TANGERINE has gone offline!

kind senpai | uh-oh indeed, i think akaashi just killed shimpy

bestest setter | Now, where were we?  
bestest setter | It doesn't look like you guys are offline.  
bestest setter | ...   
bestest setter | Good. Done with my babysitting shift for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop! another chapter is done! chapters 3 and 4 are being worked on and i really hope you enjoy whats to come in the future! also, if you've noticed, yes the first chapter title has changed! from now on the title is gonna be what happens in the chat :) 
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed and see you next time!


	3. loser brother shōyō | CHAT 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today hinata is acting a bit weird and the boys try to figure out what’s wrong with him 
> 
> (p.s. it’s not what you’re thinking right now)

tangerine | hi!!!!

megane-kun | Wow, the shrimp can't even spell correctly today

tangerine | mean!!!! 😡😡😡😡

the bestest ace | HINATTAAAAA

tangerine | 😁😁😁

megane-kun | Ugh, somehow he's managing to be more annoying today... can't place my finger on it through...

kind senpai | no need to be so negative, tsukki 😑.

megane-kun | Whatever

tangerine | hey!!!!! dont be rude to senpies!

megane-kun | What

kind senpai | well... he's got the spirit

the bestest ace | hmmMm, don't wanna be a downer like tsukki BUT hinata is acting off today hMmM

bonsai tree | HI EVERYONE

tangerine | LEG!

bonsai tree | i thought we were done with that joke :,)

kind senpai | you will NEVER live that joke down :).

the bestest ace | AAHAHHAD HE GOT CALDX LEG AGIN CHDNSBSJA HAHAHAHAHSH LOL KUROO AHHHAHAHA

megane-kun | I have absolutely no idea what you're saying

kind senpai | XGSBDHFJFJJXHS!!

the bestest ace | LOL KUROO THAT LOOKS LIKE THATS HOW YOUR LAUGH WOLD SOUND

bestest setter | *Would.

the bestest ace | thanks akaashi 😁😁

bestest setter | You're welcome.

megane-kun | But, Bokuto-san is right

the bestest ace | I spelt wold right?  
the bestest ace | but akaashi is normally good at correcting my mistakes 🤔 

megane-kun | What? No, of course not

the bestest ace | :(

bonsai tree | i think how he means kuroo's laugh sounds like what he texted :00

bonsai tree | IKR!!!! I AGREE!!!

tangerine | ??? what does IKR mean???

megane-kun | What?  
megane-kun | I swear I heard you say IKR out loud yesterday while talking to the King...

kind senpai | 😭 😭 

tangerine | king???? whos that??  
tangerine | sounds like a cool peroson!!!

kind senpai | who are you and what have you done to hinata?

tangerine | i am hinata though?

megane-kun | Ugh, I'm too tired for this

**MEGANE-KUN has left the chat!**

kind senpai | he left again??

**KIND SENPAI has added KOZUME KENMA to the chat!**

tangerine | hi!!!!

kind senpai | oops, wrong person.

tangerine | 😀☺️😃😇😁😅😁😂😄🤣🙃😉

bonsai tree | hm, hinata is acting weird today

kozume kenma | Shōyō is here?

tangerine | huh???? shōyō???? my loser brother isnt here!!!!

kozume kenma | Oh, so he's not here

**KOZUME KENMA has left the chat!**

kind senpai | huh.

bonsai tree | kenma-san just left :O

the bestest ace | wOaH

kind senpai | wait, i ain't forget.

**KIND SENPAI has added MEGANE-KUN to the chat!**

megane-kun | 😔 

bestest setter | I apologize for my silence but are we just going to ignore how "Hinata" said "my loser brother isn't here"?

tangerine | OHHH you thought i was my loser brother shōyō!! my name is natsu!!!

bestest setter | Huh, so it's Hinata's sister.

megane-kun | Yes your brother is a loser

tangerine | nii-chan made fun of me because i couldnt throw a bolleyball right!!!

the bestest ace | GASP  
the bestest ace | how dare he 😠 

bonsai tree | how dare he 😠 x2

kind senpai | how dare he 😠 x3

megane-kun | How dare he 😠 x4

bestest setter | ...  
bestest setter | Do I have to?

the bestest ace | please?

bestest setter | Fine.  
bestest setter | How dare he. 😠 x5

tangerine | yes so mean 😢 

tangerine | HAHD HDVDVENAMQK KEjkj7- 7288:!,!; Hhx d aHshs xuxJS SID

bestest setter | Uh...

tangerine | CAVSNnnYfSed62):!€&'  
tangerine | s  
tangerine | r

kind senpai | ookay then...

tangerine | OMG GUYS IM SO SORRY MY SISTER STOLE MY PHONE!!!

the bestest ace | WHAAAA  
the bestest ace | HINATA YOU HAVE A SISTER?!??!!

tangerine | yeah her name is natsu haa (￣^￣)ゞ

bonsai tree | SEND PICTURE!!!

tangerine | uuuuh gimme a second  
tangerine | **[1 image attachment]**

megane-kun | I ain't never seen two pretty siblings. It's always one of them gotta be ugly  
megane-kun | (Since you're too stupid to understand the joke Hinata, the ugly sibling is you ❤️)

tangerine | TSUKISHIMMAAAA 😠 

bestest setter | There's two of them now...

bonsai tree | 2 hinata's :O

kind senpai | yeah she really does look like you.

the bestest ace | YES LEV!!!  
the bestest ace | TWO HINATAS!!!  
the bestest ace | wait... two hinata's mean two disciples... PERFECT

bestest setter | No.  
bestest setter | We are not taking in another child.

the bestest ace | awww 😔 

tangerine | uhh, okay 😃

kind senpai | that was weird...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! third chapter!!! I think it’s funny that i have the next 3 chapters written... though i did say that about the last one yet it’s been 2 weeks...
> 
> anyways, once again no notes for this chapter! though i’d like to add pictures to this story (reaction memes and such lol) but i just can’t figure out how to... so if anyone know how- let me know!!
> 
> also, sorry for this chapter being so short- i couldn’t figure out what else to add lol
> 
> so as always, drop ideas for future chapters!


	4. how do you spell conserne? | CHAT 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuto can’t spell, tsukki is a bully, and akaashi fixes some errors :)

the bestest ace | guys  
the bestest ace | guys  
the bestest ace | guys  
the bestest ace | guys  
the bestest ace | GUYS

megane-kun | What?

tangerine | yes???

bonsai tree | (*'ー｀*)?

the bestest ace | how do you spell conserne?

megane-kun | I-  
megane-kun | You know, what do I even expect

tangerine | aren't you spelling it right?

bonsai tree | no!

megane-kun | Omg thanks Lev for having sense

bonsai tree | your welcome tsukki!!!  
bonsai tree | obviously it's spelt konsenre

megane-kun | *You're  
megane-kun | And nvm I take it back

bonsai tree | :(

tangerine | wait no isn't it koncerne?

bonsai tree | OH RIGHT! ( ＾∀＾)  
bonsai tree | I FORGOT THE C  
bonsai tree | my bad 😅

megane-kun | How did I end up in this mess..

the bestest ace | i wrote it on my paper and it looks right?

megane-kun | Bokuto-san, when you type... the word (not telling you how to spell it lol) on your phone, do red dotted lines appear under?

the bestest ace | conserne  
the bestest ace | yeah, why?

megane-kun | What do you think it means?

the bestest ace | uhh, that i'm super awesome at spelling?

megane-kun | I have no words

the bestest ace | what????

megane-kun | Where is Akaashi-san when you need him 😔

the bestest ace | HEY! WELL YOU DONT WANT TO TELL ME HOW TO SPELL IT!!

megane-kun | No

BESTEST SETTER is online!

bestest setter | Good afternoon everyone.

the bestest ace | AKAASHI

tangerine | AKAASHI-SAN HI

megane-kun | Hey

bestest setter | Uh, what's the problem?

the bestest ace | GREAT TIMING!

bestest setter | What is it this time?  
bestest setter | Forgot to do your math homework? I told you, I'm not giving you the answers. We aren't even in the same year.

the bestest ace | YOU DIDNT HAVE TO COME FOR ME LIKE THAT  
the bestest ace | I was just wondering if you could help me spell a word 🥲

bestest setter | ... My apologies. What do you need help with?

megane-kun | Talk about a mood switch

the bestest ace | how do you spell conserne?  
the bestest ace | or is it konserne

bestest setter | Bokuto-san. You are are third year in high school.

the bestest ace | YEAH IK 😢 but kanji and stuff i'd HARD

bestest setter | Fine.  
bestest setter | *Concern.

megane-kun | It was fun while it lasted

the bestest ace | HEY HEY HEY! THABKS AKAAHSI

bestest setter | *Thanks.  
bestest setter | But no problem.

bonsai tree | Where's Kuroo?

kind senpai | right here.

tangerine | YOUVE BEEN HERE ALL ALONG???!(!(??

megane-kun | Ew

kind senpai | ah, yes i have.

the bestest ace | BRO?  
the bestest ace | AND YOU DIDNT HELP ME?!,!,?,

kind senpai | sorry man, it was just funny lol.

the bestest ace | MY SUFFERING IS NOT FUNNY  
the bestest ace | 😭😞😢😞😢😕😕🙁🙁

megane-kun | 😔 Everytime

tangerine | DONT BE SAD BOKUTO-SAN  
tangerine | IM SURE THERE ARE THINGS THAT YOURE SUPER SMART AT!!!

the bestest ace | ...?

tangerine | UHH, LIKE  
tangerine | GYM!!!

the bestest ace | ITS NOT ACADEMIC SO IT DOESNT COUNT 😭😭😭

tangerine | AHH GUYS HELP ME OUT HERE  
tangerine | AKAASHI-SAN PLEASE YOU GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS HIM!!

bestest setter | Right.  
bestest setter | I do don't I?

the bestest ace | AKAAAASHIIII

bestest setter | Right. Hm.  
bestest setter | ...You get good grades in...  
bestest setter | Science.

the bestest ace | ... YOURE RIGHT!  
the bestest ace | I GOT AN 80 ON MY LAST TEST! IM SO SMART HEY HEY HEY

tangerine | HEY HEY HEY

kind senpai | like father like son.

bonsai tree | HEY HEY HEY

kind senpai | lev, you belong to nekoma, don't go trying to switch sides on us.

bonsai tree | but what about hinata? :(

kind senpai | that's sawamura's problem.

megane-kun | No, Fukorodani can have Hinata, I don't want him

tangerine | RUDE!!!!!!1!1!!1!1!2!1!1!1!

the bestest ace | jOIN THE DARK SIDD  
the bestest ace | oOoOoOoO

bestest ace | ... Bokuto-san.

the bestest ace | hm?

bestest ace | Please don't refer to our team as "The Dark Side."

the bestest ace | aw :(

kind senpai | wait, i just realized something.  
kind senpai | we just made it through the whole day without tsukishima leaving the chat!

megane-kun | Don't test your luck

kind senpai | alright, ease up. 

the bestest ace | uhhhH, ANYWAYS  
the bestest ace | THABKS AKKSHI FOR HELOIGN ME WITH MY HOMEWTOND!

bestest setter | Oh goodness.  
bestest setter | *Thanks, *Akaashi, *Helping, *Homework.  
bestest setter | And no problem.

tangerine | wow you really are good at translating what Bokuto-san says!!!

bestest setter | Honestly, I think I amazing myself more and more every day.

the bestest ace | HEY WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN????2?2?2?2?2

bestest setter | Nothing, Bokuto-san.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done!!! Comments and kudos are appreciated!!!
> 
> Again, another shorter chapter. Sorry!!!
> 
> It might take awhile for chat 5 to come out, i have a general idea of the plot, just don’t know how to play it out lol. 
> 
> Anyways, as usual! Drop ideas for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> drop ideas for future chapter in the comments!


End file.
